


Fluffy Jaylos One-Shot

by TheWittyRomantic



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Arguments, Avoidance, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWittyRomantic/pseuds/TheWittyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based off a prompt on tumblr on @jaylosficsandprompts's page: </p>
<p>
  <em>Prompt: Carlos is avoiding Jay lately (Missing Tourney, sitting by himself in class and at lunch), because of his obvious feelings towards Jay. he knows Jay won’t feel the same. Jay confronts him about the sudden avoidance in Mal and Evie’s room, they get into a heated argument. Carlos gets frustrated, he accidentally either kisses Jay or blurts out that he has feelings for him. Surprisingly Jay has felt the same since when they were on the isle, they end up together. JAYLOS 4EVA</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Jaylos One-Shot

Jay couldn’t take any it anymore. Carlos had been avoiding him for three days, and he was about to put an end to it. 

It all started on Sunday, when Carlos had missed Tourney practice. Jay hadn’t thought much of it, assuming Carlos was sick because he had been asleep got to their room the night before and coughing in the morning. Then Carlos missed Monday morning’s practice, and sat with Jane during class instead of taking his usual seat with Jay. Of course, Jay still tried to rationalize it—maybe they were working together on an assignment, maybe they were dating (he tried not to think of that one too much), but it still hurt. 

Then Carlos had taken one look at Jay, Mal, and Evie at their usual lunch table AND SAT SOMEWHERE ELSE! When Jay got to their room Carlos wasn’t there, and hadn’t been the entire night. Every time Jay tried to talk to him, confront him, Carlos mysteriously disappeared. 

So there Jay was, storming down the hall from their empty room to Mal and Evie’s where Evie had assured him he would find Jay. He threw open their door and stormed inside to find Carlos sitting on the floor on his back playing with Dude, a smile on his face. 

Jay stopped mid-step and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The sudden reality of Carlos’s avoidance finally seeped in. That smile. That smile was pure happiness, and Jay realized with a horrible twist in his stomach that the only time in the last few weeks Jay had seen that smile was when Carlos didn’t know he was near. It always disappeared as soon as Carlos laid eyes on Jay. 

Jay sank down to his knees, ignoring the three startled faces in the room, and buried his face in his hands, holding back a sob. 

The one think Jay had never thought possible and always feared was coming true. Carlos hated him.

“Jay?” Three concerned voices cried. Evie stood up from her sewing desk and Mal worriedly hopped off the bed where she’d been lounging, but it was Carlos that ran to his side. 

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Carlos cried frantically. His hands hovered around him, as if he really wanted to help and didn’t know how. He settled for calling Jay’s name again. 

Jay lowered his hands and looked up at Carlos with a furrowed brow. Carlos had been avoiding him and yet…he still sounded concerned. 

“Why would you care?” Jay said, harsher than he intended. His confused feelings caused him to lash out, and Carlos recoiled.

“O-of course I care!” Carlos said, sounding hurt. 

“No, you don’t!” Jay suddenly surged to his feet and Carlos jumped up too. 

“Yes, I do!” Carlos yells back. 

“No, you don’t care about me, or else you wouldn’t have been avoiding me for the past week! I mean, seriously, what possible other way could that have been taken?” Jay glowers down at Carlos, his face only inches away as they were both unconsciously leaning towards the other. Carlos glowered back in frustration.

“I-I may have been avoiding you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care!” Carlos stuttered and balled his fists. 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Jay cried. “Either you hate me or you don’t!” 

“I don’t hate you, you idiot, I love you!” Carlos cried, and then slapped his hands over his mouth. His eyes went wide, and everyone in the room gasped. Jay leaned back and blinked, his mouth hanging open. 

“You…you what?” Jay stuttered. 

Carlos looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoe across the carpet, biting his lip. He seemed to shrink a little and he wouldn’t look up, but when he spoke he didn’t stutter.

“I love you.” 

“You idiot!” Jay shoved his shoulders. Carlos took a surprised step back, looking hurt, and Jay advanced after him. “Why-are-you-so- _stupid?_ ” Each word is accompanied by a shove, until Jay has Carlos backed up against the wall. Carlos stares up at him with wide eyes, pressed flat against the pink wallpaper. Jay pokes his chest. “You avoided me all week, wouldn’t talk to me, and let me think you hated me, and now you have the nerve to tell me you’re in _love_ with me?” 

“I—I’m sorry!” Carlos cries. 

“No. You don’t get to say sorry. You have no idea what you’ve put me through.”

“I knew it wasn’t like that for you, I was trying not to make things awkward!” Carlos yells, finally shoving Jay back. 

“Wasn’t—wasn’t like…gah!” Jay clutches his head in frustration. “How could you ever believe I’ve felt anything other than love for you?” 

Carlos gapes up at him. “Wh-what?”

“I. Love. You.” Jay says, accentuating each word with a poke, leaning into Carlos until Carlos is pressed up against the wall again and Jay’s face is less than an inch from his. 

“Say that again.” Carlos whispers. 

“I love you, Carlos De Vil.” 

And Carlos finally wraps his arms around Jay’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. A first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were mistakes, it's not my best writing as it was written in under ten minutes; the prompt just inspired me. Don't forget to stay tuned for my next update of There's a New Boy in Town on Monday, which is my ongoing Jaylos fic for those of you who don't know. Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below, and point out any errors you might have seen. Thanks!


End file.
